


Love is Only a Feeling

by kasugayamaisforlovers



Series: Roy Harper x Reader [2]
Category: DCU
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22669861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasugayamaisforlovers/pseuds/kasugayamaisforlovers
Summary: Exhausted Roy is very appreciative of your affection
Relationships: Roy Harper/Reader, Roy harper x reader
Series: Roy Harper x Reader [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630837
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Love is Only a Feeling

The door slams open and a very tired leather clad man drags himself through.

“Honey, I’m home,” he mutters, too tired to give the line the enthusiasm he usually strives for.

“You doin’ alright there, baby?” you ask getting off the couch. You wrap your arms around his waist. His trucker hat falls to the floor as he leans into your embrace pressing his sweat matted forehead to yours. You hug him tighter and he lets his weight fall into you. He grunts in contentment.

“You smell amazing,” he says, voice muffled as he speaks into the crook of your neck.

“You smell atrocious,” you tease still hugging him close. He chuckles and you feel him wince. You pull back.

“Where are you hurt?” you demand. “Sit down, I’ll get the rubbing alcohol or bandages or bandaids or shit I don’t know, tell me where you’re hurt…Roy.”

He’s just looking at you with those shining green eyes. “I’m ok,” he says. 

“Are you sure?” you ask again. You’re hard-pressed to forget the last time he dragged himself home in the middle of the night covered in gashes and bruises insisting he was ok. He fainted the next afternoon and a hospital visit confirmed that he had severe internal bleeding. You squeeze his hand in yours.

He really doesn’t look so bad this time. A few nicks, but that comes with the territory, right? You untangle your fingers and hover a thumb over the cut on his eyebrow. You don’t like that some asshole was close enough to Roy’s face to cut it up. He takes off his gloves and throws them into his hat. His hand finds yours again and runs the other gently over the side of your face.

“I’m just a little bruised,” he confirms.

“I bought you a giant, baby-sized burrito,” you say nodding your head passed him to the kitchen. Roy throws his head back and makes a happy guttural noise. He bends down and picks you up.

“Why are you so good?” he asks kissing you, “How are you the best?” He kisses you again and again. You giggle and he carries you into the kitchen setting you on the counter.

“It’s in the microwave,” you start.

“So that it says warm,” he finishes, a smile in his voice. He opens the microwave. “And you got the extra salsa.” He’s not facing you, but you think he may be crying. You jump off the counter and hug him from behind.

“Burrito’s that beautiful huh?”

He just nods. You’re getting heavy cues from Roy that it’s been a _long_ night. He’ll talk about it when he’s ready, you know this. Still…you bite the inside of your cheek.

“Will you sit on the couch for me so I can check you out?” He nods again. You grab the plate he left in the microwave and set it on his lap when he sits down. He looks at you with melty, puppy eyes. You shake your head like you hate it, eating it up like a dessert. You know he knows that you can’t resist him when he’s like this.

You help him out of his shoes and his jacket and he obliges between giant shark bites of his burrito.

“Hmmmm take it all off,” he jokes sinking into the couch. You pull the first aid kit from the closet in the other room.

“You don’t have the energy for that,” you snort. He pouts and reaches out to you. “Cuts first,” you say disinfecting his cuts. He’s a baby about it, wincing and stomping with every cotton ball swipe, but he’s allowed to be. As long as he comes back in one piece, he’s allowed to be as childish as he wants about minor cuts. When you close the first aid kit, he pulls you into his lap.

“I don’t want to sit on any bruises,” you say cautiously settling your weight next to him and draping your legs over his.

“Stop,” he says in a low voice, “you couldn’t hurt me. You’re too good.” He pulls you back into his lap. “What did I do to deserve you?” he asks.

You laugh rolling your eyes.

“Seriously,” he says leaning in to give you a slow, deep kiss. He pulls you to him tighter, kissing you again. You run your fingers through his hair, relishing how Roy melts into you. You tug a little at his hair. He breaths a soft, smothered noise into your mouth and squirms beneath you. His hands trace along your curves, crawling into your loose pajama shirt. _Needy man._

“You need to shower,” you say between kisses.

“What if I need your help in there?” he asks sucking your neck. You run you fingers through his hair again, more absent mindedly this time, considering his offer. 

“Uh huh,” you reply. He gives a very convincing puppy dog look. His eyes are so green and he looks so, _so_ tired. How can you deny him this?

“You are so bad,” you concede looking down at him and tugging his hair to make your point. He takes a lusty inhale looks up at you with flushed cheeks.

“I’m warning you, I know what internal bleeding looks like now and if I find-”

He’s lifting you off the couch, nipping at your neck with toothy kisses.

“–we’re going to the hospital,” you finish distractedly as he takes you to the bathroom and turns on the shower.

“And then what’ll you do to me?” he purrs closing the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Avengersandlovers really hit me with all of the good-good Roy headcanons, at which point I was in my feelings, so here you go everyone.


End file.
